The Bloody Soap Opera
by Candy-Lee
Summary: Draco's world is turned upside down one terrible night. After coping with his new bloodlusting self, he decides to kill Harry, but then something very unexpected happens. Complete with love triangles, drama, and unexpected twists and turns all along the w
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Somewhere in a secluded, deep dark forest, a loud crack echoed through the trees, followed by silence. Draco Malfoy found himself looking up into the gaunt, sallow face of his Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Long, dirty fingers clenched the back of his robes and wrenched him closer.

"Listen quickly boy." Snape uttered with shifty eyes. "I haven't much time, and you _need_ to understand this. If the Dark Lord finds you, he will kill you. You will need to be dead, gone and never found again. I have already faked your death for you, and I have a way of making you disappear. Understand that what I'm about to do is the only choice I have."

It happened in slow motion. Snape wrenched Draco off his feet, pulling him to his neck. His mouth slowly opened, revealing a set of quickly growing razorblade fangs. His cold fingers slid smoothly across Malfoy's ivory neck, then dug into his skin as Draco stifled a scream. Draco's senses immediately heightened. He could feel the warm blood coursing through his adam's apple, could feel Snape's icy breath on his exposed, waiting neck. There was half a second when all time stood still; Draco could swear he felt Snape smile.

Then, quick as lightning, Snape sunk his sharp fangs into Draco's naked neck. Time slowed down; Draco's gasp echoed as if he was standing in the middle of a marble room. Everything felt to Draco as if it were happening under water. They were suspended in it, completely imbrued as the warmth slowly left Draco's body. Voices surrounded them, eerie voices echoing through the water, whipering in a language he did not understand. The voices died, and Draco found himself lying back on the forest floor, drained of all energy. Everything slowly came back into focus, and he found himself looking up at Snape's face, which for once had a soft expression on it.

"Here" he said, holding out his right arm. "Drink." Draco gazed up at Snape, willfully asking him to take his blood. An unknown force coursed through him like firewhiskey and he lunged at Snape's throat instead. He clamped his mouth down on it, and took in his first taste of blood. Snape shuddered and softly moaned, but to Draco's ears, it amplified 10 times. Everything was suddenly so much louder, so much clearer, so much _better._ He could not only feel the blood streaming through his lips, he could feel, no, even hear every single muscle in Snape's body move even the slightest centimeter. Snape's ragged breathing was now filling the air; the drop of sweat moving down his temple was an entire world of sparkling light. His professor crumbled in his arms, moaning louder and louder as Draco went deeper and deeper into his

new world.

Suddenly a sharp pain gripped him with icy hands. He let go of Snape's neck, and stumbled backwards. The night above him started spinning as he fell to the damp ground. He tried to breathe but found it impossible, he tried to move but he was pinned to the ground, writhing in pain, silently screaming. His heart felt like it was going to explode, it spasm terribly, as if taking its last beats. Snape crawled over him, fixing him with a glance that almost seemed caring.

"It's only your body dying. You will awake soon enough, and I will be gone. You'll be safe." He leant closer. "Sleep well," he whispered into Malfoy's ear.

Draco's world was fading. A dark crimson overtook all other colors and everything steadily got darker and darker until it all went black and he could barely feel Snape's hand running through his hair. "_Death is sweet_" an unseen voice whispered, as Draco's hand went limp and he lost all being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sunlight seemed to burn holes through Draco's eyelids. "What a fucked up dream," he muttered as he reached to pull his bed-curtains closed. He groaned when he couldn't find them; he hated when he had to open his eyes too early. He tried to turn over in his bed, but found only air. _Wait a second. Where is my bed?_ His eyes snapped open and he stifled a scream. Draco Malfoy found himself 40 feet in the air upside down.

"Holy shit! What the bloody hell!" he yelled. He looked up to see his feet, or rather, his claws attached to a tree branch. "AHHHH!"

An hour later Draco had finished screaming like a girl and, after assessing the situation, found that not only could he fly and be a reasonably functional bat, but he could also change back into his human self anytime he wished. He fluttered to the ground and transformed into his "normal" self, before sighing. He slowly took his pale hands to his teeth, running his fingers over them. They seemed normal, but he knew that he was never going to be normal again. _I am a vampire._ It didn't seem real, it couldn't be real. _I am… dead._ Was he really? He looked the same on the outside as far as he could tell, yet there was a coldness that dwelled in his heart that would not go away. He felt for a pulse, and was not surprised to feel nothing. The previous night, the nightmare that became reality, had killed him.

_Snape smiled?_ That seemed impossible. Furthermore, he could have sworn he heard the professor** moaning**. This disturbed Draco for only a moment before he decided that any one would be crazy not to moan in the presence of one Draco Malfoy, sex god. Moreover, it was a weird night; he could have been imagining it. _The night was more than weird. It was the worst damned night of my entire existence_ he thought to himself. Now he was stuck in a forest, god knows where, all alone and a newly made vampire. He had no idea what he was capable of, what he could or could not do, it was as if he woke up and found himself in someone else's body. There were so many questions running through his head at a thousand miles per hour._ Why can I sit in the sunlight without burning to a crisp? How long can I go without drinking blood? Am I going to spend the rest of my life in hiding?_

"Of course I'm not." He said aloud. Sure, Snape had just saved his life, but he couldn't possibly expect him to spend the rest of it avoiding all wizard contact. All his life, Draco's destiny was to be a member of high society; he had been taught in every social aspect of the wizarding world that you could imagine, and then some. The young Malfoy was destined for great things, and all of that would be lost if he stayed here, a sitting duck. There was no way that he would be able to live if he just threw that all away. No, Draco was going to do things his own way.

Still, something was troubling him. This couldn't be his entire fault, it just couldn't. He half wanted to blame it all on Snape, yet he knew, and Snape knew, just what Dumbledore had told him the other night. _I just don't have it in me._ He slammed his fist down; he wanted to break something terribly. Why couldn't he do it? He failed, he failed at his biggest chance for something bigger, and now he was stuck here in some godforsaken old forest with a new lust for blood. He closed his eyes, wishing that it would all go away, wishing and hoping for an answer to all of his hopeless questions that were eating him alive. It was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Harry Potter," he spat, with a hungry look in his eyes. Yes, that was his answer. If it weren't for Potter, he would be one of his vast mansions sleeping in. His mother would be cooking breakfast with a warm smile on her face, happier than ever that her son was back for the summer. His father would be home, safe, and Azkaban would be a far away thing that they'd laugh at over the morning paper. Hate flowed through his blood, fresh, rekindled. Yes, Harry Potter was the cause of all this, Harry Potter ruined his once lavish life, Potter was the one who put his father in prison, Potter was the one who turned the once respected name of Malfoy into dung. Harry Potter killed him last night.

"Fuck Potter. Let him go to hell. Let him pay for what he's done to me!' Draco stood up and started pacing, compulsively tearing out strands of his hair. If there was one thing that he had to do, it was to get revenge. Revenge for his mother, for his father, and most importantly for himself. He took his hand and cupped it in the river._ A toast, to me. To what I have to do. To the path that I am about to take. Cheers, to Harry Potter, the boy who never lived to be a man. _He took a deep sip and smiled._ Death **is** sweet._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sleep did not come easily to Draco that night. He tossed and turned, and couldn't stop thinking about this horrible twist that fate had dealt him. Add that to the fact that many unseen horrors were lurking in the forest around him, and he was a complete nervous wreck. Finally, he turned into a bat and after many hours fell into an uneasy sleep under a high tree branch.

"Draco Malfoy, open your eyes." Draco's eyes fluttered open and he almost yelled aloud with surprise. There was Snape staring back at him coolly, standing in a black void.

"How, how…" Draco stuttered. Snape only smirked.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. I am your maker. I killed you, and with my blood you were reborn. I will always know exactly where you are. Besides, there's no need to be afraid, I'm sitting in my house at this moment, miles and miles away. Yes, Draco," he added after seeing the look on his face, "you are still dreaming. This is the safest way to contact you." Snape made a sweeping gesture with his hand and a sofa appeared.

"Take a seat," he said. Draco sat, dumbstruck. Snape looked at him expectantly, but Malfoy was at a loss for words.

"I came here tonight to inform you that I'm working on helping you. In a short while, I'll have completed a charm that will make you unrecognizable to anyone wanting to harm you. Until then, you must be cautious. Associate with _muggles only_. Disguise yourself as one of them. Most importantly, don't do anything stupid. You may have to pay for it with your life.

"Well I don't have much to lose then, do I?" said Draco glumly. He was sick of hearing more and more restrictions.

"Don't be smart with me boy, you know what I mean. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor, but-"his words were cut off.

"I am not your professor anymore. No, as your master now, I am Severus, and to me you are Draco." Draco was startled by these words, but had no response to them, and his questions were burning holes through his brain.

"Sir, err, _Severus_, how long can I go without drinking? And does it have to be from… from humans? Also, how come I can stand the sunlight?"

"You need to drink every night. Not a lot, a small animal such as a rat might sustain you. A slightly larger animal is preferable, though. The more you drink, the less often you'll need to drink. You'll get a feel for it as you go along. No, you don't have to drink human blood, and you shouldn't ever do so, it's not worth it to take someone's life."

"Sir…"

"Listen Draco, I wasn't always who I am now. There are things in the past that I've done, and for pleasure of all things, that I'll always regret. I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did." Snape looked distinctly disheveled, but then resumed as if he'd never said the sentence. "However, you do need to drink some human blood ever so often. Not much, just a little, and if you don't drink from human flesh for a long time, you'll start to go crazy. In addition, the reason you can go into sunlight is that you have magical blood. Wizards made vampire are far different than muggles turned vampire. There's just one more thing…" Snape shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "I want you to know something, and Draco, don't take this the wrong way. It's not easy for me to say this, but I feel that as your master you must know. I-"he was cut off by shuffling noises in the background. "Goddamn Wormtail! I must go." And with that, Snape had disappeared.

Draco awoke with a start, falling off of his tree branch. He hurtled towards the ground, and at the last moment fluttered to safety. He transformed into his human self and ran a hand through his silver-blonde hair. Something was changing between them, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. _Well, at least I'm not going to be disobeying him completely when I go out into the real world again. Nevertheless, muggles? Why would I ever want to associate with such scum? _He sat there in the cool moonlight, pondering it. He knew that he didn't want to, but a voice deep within him kept urging him on. It was telling him that it would be interesting, it would be new, it would be exciting, and that he had nothing to lose.

"I guess I am supposed to be dead… no one would ever know," he pondered aloud. "I could stun them with my godly sex appeal." He smirked. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more curious he became. He'd always vaguely wondered how they lived without magic. How did they manage, and what did they do in their free time? Before he knew it, he found himself walking briskly. He knew he was instinctively heading towards the nearest muggle town, and he found it hard to control his excitement. "Lord Draco Malfoy, god over all those non magical, hell, god over everything to them. This could be fun." He smiled widely as he walked down through the dark forest in the direction of the rising sun.


End file.
